Arwen and Pranks!
by Pure Sin
Summary: Oh no! Some one is pulling pranks in Rivendell and it isn't the twins? Who on earth could it be! Read and find out what happens between Haldir and Aragorn because of pranks. No slash! Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. Elrond's Orange Robes  
  
By Ali Johnson  
  
Hope you like this wrote it after I drank a liter of Sprite Remix that by the way is so cool it rates up there with Mountain Dew. Anyways, on with the story.  
  
Prologue, Elrond gets up in the morning and remembers he has a meeting So he gets out his one pair of formal robes with the right color But the robes have been turned the most nauseating color of bright orange on earth.  
  
Lord Elrond of Imladris rushed down the halls of the beautiful haven. He was absolutely sure his twin sons, their foster brother, and their friend had dyed his only pair of good white robes the nauseating color of orange that they currently were.  
  
He bumped into one of his friends.  
  
" Lord Elrond, what's wrong?" Lord Glorifindel asked his very old friend.  
  
" I'm sorry, Glorifindel, I would love to talk, but I have a prior appointment." Elrond said trying to walk past him. Glorifindel held him back.  
  
" Oh," he asked amusement in his eyes.  
  
" If you must know, Glorifindel, I must go and throttle my children and their friend." Elrond said, again trying to walk past the other elven Lord. But again Glorifindel held him back.  
  
" Humor me, tell me what they have done this time my friend." He laughed  
  
" You would laugh at me if I told you." Elrond said  
  
" I'm sure I would, so I will save you humility this time. Also, your sons and their friend have left for a scouting mission." Glorifindel laughed  
  
" Damn them, when did they leave." Elrond demanded  
  
" Cool down and I'll tell you. They went late last night." Glorifindel said.  
  
" I will have to punish them when they return." Elrond fumed  
  
" Shall I warn them when they do." Glorifindel asked  
  
" I would have to kill you if you did, no, let them fid the penalty when I begin to induce it." Elrond challenged. He led Glorifindel away to show him the robes.  
  
Arwen stepped out of a room adjacent to the hall Elrond and Glorifindel had been talking in.  
  
" Well, I certainly understand why the boys induce this pain on each other now. It is such fun." she said walking away to plan her next devious deed. 


	2. FEMALES AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 2. A Makeover  
  
AN: what did you think of the last chapter? Tell me in reviews  
  
Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Aragorn had returned from their scouting mission successfully.  
  
Which is why they were very disturbed when Lord Elrond had bombarded them with a punishment of cleaning the floors in the main hall. And for anyone who didn't know it's very, very, very big!  
  
While they were cleaning, they began to talk.  
  
" Hey which one of you did it?" Aragorn and Legolas asked  
  
" We didn't do it, we thought it was you." Elladan and Elrohir said  
  
" But we didn't do it." Aragorn said  
  
" So who did?" Elrohir asked  
  
" Arwen?" Aragorn asked  
  
" No," the other three immediately said  
  
" Arwen?" laughed Elrohir  
  
" Yeah, that elf, you must be out of your mind." Elladan agreed  
  
" I know, she wouldn't play pranks if she were dead." Legolas added  
  
" Who else would frame us?" Aragorn asked  
  
" Who knows.?" Elrohir began  
  
" Who knows, who cares, let's forget it." Elladan said  
  
They all agreed and went back to cleaning.  
  
Arwen watched them from a distance.  
  
" Well thought, Aragorn, the least suspecting person you throw the blame at." She said. She turned to look at the man standing behind her.  
  
" You want me to help you I take it?" He asked  
  
" Why, don't we catch on fast?" Arwen said sarcastically  
  
" Do you want it or not?" he asked again  
  
" Of course." Arwen said  
  
" Then I will, just this once, those four have tricked me for the last time." He said  
  
~~ ** ~~ ** ~~  
  
The mysterious man puts a spell on the three boys while they sleep.  
  
In the morning.  
  
" 'Morning Elrohir," Elladan said groggily  
  
" 'Morning Elladan," Elrohir replied  
  
They both got out of bed and looked at each other for a moment. Two rooms down, the laughter could be heard from the twins' room.  
  
Similar laughs could be heard from Aragorn when he met up with Legolas in the hall. The only thing that could be heard from Legolas was shouts of anger.  
  
1 hour later, the four were sitting in Elrond's office waiting for him to return. As he walked in, he began to rub his temples. I'm getting too old for this, he thought as he looked down at the four young men sitting in his office.  
  
He took a closer look when he neared.  
  
They had all been given the worst makeover for guy's on earth Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir actually looked very much like girls.  
  
Aragorn looked more like a girl with a beard compared to the others who looked like radiant young elves  
  
Legolas' hair had been cut shorter so it was more or less than 1 inch below his ears, he had a much more, er, female anatomy (An E cup, I ask you.). He looked very strange in the light blue leggings and darker blue shirt that he wore.  
  
Elladan too had female anatomy, not as much as Legolas but a lot all the same basic idea. His hair hadn't been cut, but put up in a most suiting manner.  
  
And Elrohir looked pretty much the same as Elladan.  
  
" Father, what do you plan on doing about this?" Elladan demanded  
  
Elrond rose his hands for silence.  
  
" Just try not to be seen by anybody. And I will do my best to right this, er, mistake." He said  
  
The boys/girls retreated to their room. 


	3. Who else is in on it?

**_Arwen and Pranks_**  
  
Notes: I know it's been a very, very long time since I updated. But a reviewer boosted my self-confidence, so now I'm doing my best to update EVERYTHING! So if any of you like my other stories, awesome, I'll be updating soon! Stay tooned, I'm going to be much more active.  
  
**_Chapter 3. Men into Women.  
_**  
Legolas walked down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
"Hey Legolas!" Aragorn yelled running down the hall.  
  
"What is it Aragorn?" Legolas asked stopping.  
  
"I was just talking to Elrond and he wants us all to dress like females and talk like them and give ourselves feminine names. I was told to pass the message on." Aragorn said  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I could be Legolass." Legolas suggested.  
  
"That's a good name," Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Let me help you think of one." Legolas offered  
  
"Um, no, that's ok..." Aragorn denied.  
  
"You could be Aragana, or...or...Aria, or...or..." Legolas began.  
  
"Finish that sentence, and you'll never live long enough to be a boy again." Aragorn said. Legolas let out a nervous laugh and ran to his room.  
  
Aragorn smiled darkly and took off his girl costume, throwing it out the window.  
  
"Nice job Arwen." He said ushering her out of the corner, "I don't know how you got Gandalf to help you."  
  
"It was easy considering how much you four have pulled on him. But after your lovely groveling, he gladly accepted, Aragana." Arwen laughed  
  
"I swear call me that again and I'll..." Aragorn began. Arwen kissed him and walked away.  
  
"Right," She said.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir tore off their costumes.  
  
"That was way too hot!" Elrohir said  
  
"I know what you mean...I was steaming in there!" Elladan agreed.  
  
"But at least we saved ourselves from Legolas' fate." Elrohir reasoned.  
  
"Even though it took extensive groveling." Elladan said, "When he called himself Legolass, I thought I'd burst in the shadows."  
  
"I know, it was even funnier when he started making names for Aragorn." Elrohir said.  
  
"I can't wait to hear Legolas' expression tomorrow when he gets his body back." Elladan said.  
  
The next day...  
  
"WHOO-HOO!" The scream came from Legolas' room. Aragorn, Elladan, Arwen, and Elrohir started laughing while listening outside his door.  
  
"This is great, who brought snacks?" Aragorn asked excitedly  
  
"Don't wet your pants, Aragana." Elladan replied laughing as Aragorn laughed at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got my body back, uh huh, oh yeah, I'm pretty, who's pretty? I'm pretty!" Legolas yelled.  
  
Elrond came up to the four listening outside Legolas' door.  
  
"What did I just hear?" He asked regretting asking the moment he did.  
  
"That would be Legolass." Arwen said.  
  
"Ah..." Elrond said  
  
"Father, I have a confession to make." Arwen said standing up.  
  
"What is it, Arwen?" Elrond asked  
  
"I know what happened to your favorite robes." Arwen said hanging her head.  
  
"Arwen, did you do it?!" Elrond roared advancing  
  
"No, Elladan did!" Arwen said lifting her head up quickly.  
  
Elladan glared at her and ran from her father.  
  
"You bum!" He yelled at Arwen running down the hall as she laughed her head off.  
  
"You're terrible." Elrohir said.  
  
"She's trouble." Legolas said having heard the whole thing, "I'm telling you Aragorn, T-R-U-B-B-L-E."  
  
"Legolas, who is your teacher? I'd like to have a few stern words with him." Elrohir asked  
  
Elrond and Elladan came running back down the hall.  
  
"Elladan, you are trouble!!!!" Elrond yelled after him, "T-R-U-B-B-L-E!!"  
  
"I'm not asking." Arwen said, "I am not asking."  
  
THE END...  
  
**Ok, I hope I am seriously no the only one who thought that was funny cause it rhymes.  
**  
Or is it...?  
  
If anyone else wants more, I'd like suggestions, ect. Ect. Ect.  
  
Feed back? 


	4. How Long Has Legolas Been Doing That?

_**Chapter 4. So Its Not THE END!!!**_

**AN: Hey readers and reviews! Thanks for the support reviews! This is undoubtedly my most popular story and I intend to keep it going for a bit! Someone gave me this most awesome idea so I'm gonna use it!**

"Good morning, everyone!" Arwen said sweetly sitting down at the breakfast table. Elladan scowled at her.

"Don't act so innocent!" He yelled suddenly standing up and pointing at her.

"Elladan, don't be so savage, she did nothing." Elrond scolded, "Now sit down and wait before everyone gets to the table before eating!"

"And if I don't wanna?" Elladan inquired

"If you don't," Elrond began

"What are you going to do?! Have Gandalf turn me into a girl?!" Elladan asked loudly.

"Did I hear my name?" Gandalf asked entering the room yawning.

"Yes!" Elrond answered Elladan cheerfully, "But you'll also miss the surprise,"

"What surprise, Daddy?" Arwen asked

"The Lothlorien elves are coming over for a party, and Thranduil as well." Elrond said.

"Thranduil, who's he?" asked Legolas coming in.

"What?!" Elrond said

"You really are stupid Legolas, your father!" Elladan said

"Oh yeah! Yea, Daddy's coming!" Legolas cried cheerfully jumping up and down.

"And grandma's coming too, Dad?" Elrohir asked walking in having heard everything with his excellent ears.

"All the Lothlorien elves who wanted to come and the Lord and Lady are all coming." Elrond said. Arwen thought, about this for a moment and then jumped up in excitement with a question.

"Daddy, is Haldir coming?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course, he is the Lady's favorite guard. His brothers Rumil and Orophir are rather upset about it though. And they're coming as well." Elrond replied.

"Do we have a count as to how many yet, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked.

"Not quite, around 200." Elrond estimated.

"Hey, what's going on, you're all excited looking." Aragorn said groggily yawning.

"The Lothlorien elves and Thranduil are coming." Arwen said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Aragorn said waking up immidiatly, "I'll go freshen up!" He rushed out quickly.

"Daddy, maybe you should have told Aragana that they're not coming today." Arwen suggested.

"You told him," Elrond reminded, "Besides, they are coming today."

"What?!" Elrohir said, "Why didn't you tell us sooner, we have to prepare!"

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise!" Elrond said.

"How long has Legolas been doing that?" Gandalf asked suddenly

"Well now, that was random." Glorfindel said

"Well look at him!" Gandalf said. They all looked at Legolas who was jumping up and down by the door.

"My Daddy's coming, my Daddy's coming!" He chanted over and over. Elladan sidled over to him.

"Hey Legolas, your Dad's coming today." He whispered

"What?!" Legolas asked falling down.

"Let's all get ready!" Elrond said.

_Oh I'll get ready, _Arwen thought maliciously of Haldir and his brothers and let out a seriously wicked laugh.

"That was creepy," Elrohir said to Elladan as they dragged a shell-shocked Legolas to his room.

Arwen ran to her room and got some paper and a pen. She began to write down all sorts of incredulous ideas of how to torture Haldir, Rumil, and Orophir with many, many, many pranks.

AN: **So, that was hopefully not too terrible. If you have any requests as to how Haldir should be pranked or the request to leave Haldir and go on to Celeborn and Galadriel cause you love Haldir. You know how to review. Hopefully. We hope you know how. It'd be pretty sad if you didn't. Sad as in pathetic. And cry said for my, I'd get no reviews. Oh yeah, and if you want to see Legolas stop acting like a dumb person, (blah!) you have to tell me or I can do nothing but look evil.**


	5. Haldir!

_**Chapter 5. Haldir!**_

AN: I'm trying to update more often now, so please review so I have a reason or 20 to update. If you want me to read your story in return for a review, sure I'll do that! I love reading other people's stories, in fact, often, if you're a repeat reviewer, I'll read your stories anyways. What goes around comes around. But I've rambled long enough!

" Haldir!" Arwen cried loudly hugging him tightly.

" Hey, lemme go, stop suffocating me!" Haldir shouted trying to push her away. Rumil and Orophir laughed loudly at his predicament and Arwen just squeezed tighter.

" I missed you Haldir!" Arwen said excitedly after letting go.

" Thank you, Arwen." Haldir said blushing and walking away.

" Rumil!" Arwen said attaching her self to him after Haldir left.

" Your turn!" Orophir said running away.

_These fools have no idea the horror planned for them..._Arwen thought maliciously. She let Rumil go and ran off to talk to her grandparents.

Elladan was pushing Aragorn out to meet the Lord and Lady.

" But what would I call them?" Aragorn asked

" Um...Grandma and Grandpa, Lord and Lady, Galadriel and Celeborn...why don't you just avoid calling them anything." Elladan replied

" You could call them what I call them." Erestor said walking by.

" Keep your mouth shut, Erestor." Elladan said knowing that Erestor hated it when the Lothlorien elves visited and had given them an extremely mean name for them.

" What's with him?" Aragorn asked

" Oh, he's just excited." Elladan lied.

" Where is he, I want to see him!" Galadriel was suddenly apparent, pushing through the crowd towards Aragorn, "Young man, are you Aragorn?"

" Yes, Hi!" Aragorn said. Then he did an action that surprised all.

" Did you just curtsey?" Elladan whispered to him laughing breathlessly.

" Shut up!" Aragorn whispered back. Then in a normal voice, "Uh, Lady..uh...Galadriel...uh..." Elladan nudged him," How was your trip?"

" Long and tiring, there are too many bumps on your roads. Be sure to tell Elrond that." Galadriel said.

" Yes, ma'am." Aragorn said

" Now, young man, I thin I shall enjoy your company today, what do you say to that?"

" Yes, Ma'am." Aragorn said nodding vigorously.

" Good, escort me to my room and get my things." Galadriel said.

" Have fun!" Elladan said waving to Aragorn and Galadriel as they faded in the distance._ Ha, sucker,_ he thought,_ it's finally someone else's turn to be her baggage boy, her fan boy, her errand boy, and her massage boy. Its Aragorn's turn now. HA!_

Arwen began to get her plan ready for action that night. She only needed to wait till the 1st day of the party was over. Haldir would be helplessly drunk and she would be able to execute her plan!

**AN: I know, don't stone me! So it was a little short...the 1st day of the party will be most interesting, I guarantee it! I hope. Ideas would help. I hate writer's block.**


	6. Thranduil's feelings hurt!

_**Chapter 6. The First Day of the Party**_

**AN: Hey ya'll, I'm going to try and update from school now, I don't know how well it will work, so just bear with me, the freaking library is all crazy with people cheating off of other people's homework. So here's the chapter!**

The Hall of Fire looked really amazing; it had been decorated by a servant girl on a last minute note, so it really was quite nifty. In the meantime, Aragorn was acting as Galadriel's servant.

"So, Aragorn," Galadriel began, "How do you like it here? Are things nice and peaceful for you? Is Elrond treating you alright?"

"Uh...yeah," Aragorn said

Galadriel got out a clipboard and started scribbling down notes; _had to think before answering..._

"So, shall we have lunch?" Galadriel asked

"Sure, ma'am." Aragorn said

"Oh please, call me, mil'lady." Galadriel said mystically

"Ok," Aragorn said following the Lady of the woods of Lothlorien to the kitchens.

_**Meanwhile**_

"How on earth did you get rid of her, Elrohir?" Elladan asked

"I shoved her onto Aragorn!" Elrohir replied

"You are so smart, brother!!" Elladan said

"I know, now, let's go make sure Arwen isn't up to anything..." Elrohir suggested. Elladan nodded and they ran out of the hall to Arwen's quarters. Elrond stepped out of the shadows.

"Now why would Arwen be up to anything?" He asked himself. He decided to follow the twins and see if they gave any clues as to what they were up to away. Then Glorfindel stepped out of the shadows.

"That man has issues!" He said to himself following his Lord.

_**At another place...**_

"Daddy, you're here!" Legolas said holding onto Celeborn's leg, "Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!"

"Hey, kid, I'm not your father." Celeborn said to Legolas trying to shake him off. But Legolas ignored him and kept repeating 'daddy' over and over again.

"Legolas!" Thranduil came out trying to hug his son.

"Daddy, keep me away from the scary man!" Legolas yelled to Celeborn

"I'm not your!--Oh what the hell, I'll protect you son!" Celeborn said grabbing Legolas and running away.

"Legolas!" Thranduil yelled as he watched Celeborn run away with his son.

**AN: Ok, again, I didn't get to what I wanted to, but if I don't update now, I won't get a chance to again. Again I say if you want Legolas to be less stupid, don't flame me, tell me, and I'll think of changing it. Thanks all! You all rock! Review please, thanks guys and gals!**


	7. Aragorn faints2ce

_**Chapter 7. The Real First Day of the Part**_

**AN: Ok, a few of you were upset with me, as the last chapter was totally random. So I'm updating again just for you Dark Borg Drone, yes, you. Thanks man for being a loyal reviewer, you rock this place. **

Celeborn looked at the elf in his arms.

"I always wanted a son!" He said. Legolas looked at the man he thought was his father.

"Daddy, you lost weight!" He said cheerfully, "You're not fat anymore!" Celeborn looked at Legolas.

"What did I just get myself into?" He asked himself. He picked Legolas up and decided to return the elf to his father.

He handed Legolas to Thranduil and walked away.

"Daddy, you got fat again!" Legolas complained to an annoyed Thranduil.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Draw my bath for me, my dear, Celeborn will join me soon, and I want to look attractive." Galadriel commanded to Aragorn who reluctantly began to put warm water into the large bathtub. He turned around to get some of the other things Galadriel had requested to see her naked. Aragorn fainted on the spot and fell into the newly drawn bathwater.

"Oh my." Galadriel said

_**5 hours later...**_

"Par-tay!" Elladan shouted clinking his cup with Elrohir's before they both greedily drank down their first glass. Across from them, Haldir was already on his fifth and he occasionally got up to dance with some poor unsuspecting elf maiden.

When Arwen asked his to dance, he started to blush.

"You wanna dance with me?" He asked suprisedly, "But what about Aragorn?"

"Aragana won't mind one tiny dance." Arwen reassured. But Aragorn was watching them from far away. He had a bandage on his head and was sitting next to Galadriel, who was cheerfully jabbing away. He hated to see Haldir, drunk **and** dancing with Arwen. Suddenly, he got up and walked over to them.

"Uh...hi, Aragorn." Haldir said nervously

"Hi yourself!" Aragorn said yanking down Haldir's leggings.

The whole room went silent. Arwen was trying to stifle her laughter as Haldir pulled Aragorn's pants down in turn.

"I'll kill you for that." Aragorn commented.

"No doubt in my mind." Haldir said trying to run, but he tripped over the leggings around his feet. Aragorn wistfully pulled his own back up, before pulling Haldir's up so high it gave him a very unpleasant experience.

The twins were laughing incurably as Elrond walked up to Aragorn.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. Aragorn opened his mouth to reply but fainted again instead and fell down on top of Haldir.

"Get off of me, you great brute." Haldir said pushing him off of himself and readjusting his leggings to make them comfortable again.

"Well, this is an interesting turn off events now isn't it?!" Arwen said to her father smiling bleakly.

**AN: Ok, I know, another shorty, but I can make it better, send me more suggestions, thankies!**


	8. Time for REVENGEwell sorta

_**Chapter 8. Haldir and Aragorn have some Problems.**_

**AN: Wow! A couple of you really enjoyed Haldir and Aragorn having issues. So I figured that was a good place to stick with, this chapter is right after the last one. WARNING: This is gonna be a bit more AU than normal because I'm issuing my favorite prankster item, spray paint into the picture, so if you're completely devastated by that, sorry.**

"Aragorn, what on earth?" Elrond asked as Aragorn woke up.

"What?" Aragorn asked sitting up. Elladan walked over to Aragorn and knelt down beside him.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked alternating fingers randomly to confuse Aragorn.

"Uh...four?" Aragorn guessed wildly.

"Close enough," Elladan said

"How 'bout me?" Aragorn asked flipping Elladan off. Haldir laughed and Aragorn poked him hard in the chest.

"Ow!" Haldir said getting away from Aragorn.

"Flirt!" Aragorn accused, "Arwen is mine!"

"I'm not an object!" Arwen cut in proudly, "I'm a person."

"I'll admit you're really close to one." Elrohir said. Legolas suddenly skipped over.

"Haldir, what happened to your pants?" He asked. Everyone looked and sure enough there was a large hole in Haldir's pants, no one could figure out how it got there.

"I'll figure it out!" Legolas decided, "I'm the best detective in Gondor!"

"We're in Rivendell!" Elrond reminded him

"When have you ever been to Gondor?" Thranduil asked his son.

"Oh, now you're asking me questions, well, now I don't know what to do!" Legolas cried running off.

"What's his problem?" Galadriel asked coming over, "Come Aragorn dear, its time for bed, son."

"Uh, I'm not you're son." Aragorn said

"Really?" Galadriel said confusedly, "Since when?"

"I've never been your son," Aragorn replied

"Oh, that's a set back." Galadriel said. She looked around and spotted Elrohir, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Elrohir!" She said gleefully, "My favorite grandchild, come, its time for bed, and I need a massage." She pulled away a struggling Elrohir up the stairs; Celeborn followed her rolling his eyes with a big sigh.

"Yes!" Aragorn said as soon as he was sure she was gone, "She's gone!" He did a little dance and then ran out of the room to plan pranks on Haldir.

Later...

Aragorn sat at his desk with rolls of parchment in front of him and a can of clear spray paint.

"Time for REVENGE!! Mwahaha!" Aragorn laughed

**AN: I want to get this new one up, so this will be a two part chapter.**


	9. Haldir's Hair

_**Chapter 9. Spray Paint War!**_

AN: Ok, So I didn't really get to the best spray paint war ever yesterday, but a reviewer gave me this idea awhile ago, and I keep trying to get to it, and never do, but now, I will make a chapter devoted to it! (Maniacal laugh…) Ok, here we go…

**Oh, One more note! **

**If there is anyone who wants me to review their story, no prob. As long as you review, you get at least one review back, normally, I read the stories of those who read mine, yes its true.**

**Here we finally go!**

Aragorn looked at his special spray paint collection, he had all sorts of colors; red, yellow, blue, green, brown, the works. Today he pulled out black and blue and white. Laughing maniacally, he snuck down to Haldir's room. Using some chlorophorme, or some drug spelt something like that; he kept Haldir asleep while he did his work.

**Morning…**

Haldir woke up, smelling his room; he smelt an odd fume in the air. He got dressed and went to go to the twin's room to see if he could use their room to do his hair, he couldn't stand the smell of his room.

All the way to the twin's room, he could hear whispering voices behind him, but he thought nothing of it, until he talked to Elladan.

" Haldir, what the hell did you do to your hair?!" Elladan yelled nearly fainting

" I know, it looks a mess, can I use your mirror?" Haldir inquired.

" NO!" Elladan refused knowing that Haldir would have a possible mental break down at the sight of his hair.

" Why not, Elladan?" Haldir asked confusedly

" Well, uh, because, uh….Elrohir's using it, and it's really tiny! The mirror isn't worthy of your beauty, dear Haldir!" Elladan lied swiftly.

" Oh, well, thank you, Elladan, does my hair look okay?" Haldir replied

" Yes, its great! Just great, don't you dare look in a mirror, it might curse you!" Elladan warned

" Can they do that now?" Haldir inquired concerned

" Oh yes, they can also steal your soul!" Elrohir added from inside the room.

" Wow!" Haldir commented, " Thank you for warning me Elladan!"

He walked off cheerfully enjoying the compliments served to him.

" That was close." Elladan sighed

" What's up with you?" Elrohir asked

" Aragorn has played his revenge." Elladan laughed

" What? And I missed it?" Elrohir asked, " What did he do?"

" He used spray paint; black and blue spray paint; on Haldir's hair, with white streaks in it." Elladan replied. Elrohir laughed until he fell onto the floor.

**Somewhere Else…**

" Oh my God, Haldir! What did you do?" Arwen asked trying to stifle her laughter.

" What do you mean?" Haldir asked panicked

" Your hair!" Arwen yelled pointing up to his sprayed hair. Haldir pulled his hair in front of his face and promptly fainted.

" Ha!!" Aragorn yelled jumping out of the shadows, he too, then fainted

" Boys…" Arwen sighed.

**AN: Ok, it still isn't as long as I had planned on it being. And for that, I am very sorry. Please review!!!**


	10. Aragorn's Masculinity P1

_**Arwen and Pranks**_

_**Chapter 10. Revenge!**_

**AN: OMG! You reviewers are so freakin' amazing! It took me till today to realize it! But I have 30 reviews! I'm beating my friend and people actually like my stuff! (Yes, it amazes me sometimes…) Thankies everyone, review me more and I'll update so often your heads will literally spin and wouldn't your friends like to see that. Yeah…that's right.**

Haldir frowned at his hair in the mirror after a late night bath. The blue streaks had come out with some trouble but the black streaks would not come out of his hair no matter what.

"This means war, son of Arathorn!" Haldir pronounced loudly to himself deciding to pretend to be appropriate.

Later

Haldir snuck into Aragorn's room shortly past midnight with his weapons in hand. He felt like laughing very evilly, but felt that it was best to keep quiet at the moment.

The next morning

Aragorn walked sleepily into the dining hall and was greeted by a sound of roaring laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asked sitting down.

"Your famed masculinity is failing you." Elladan laughed holding up a mirror. Aragorn screamed. His hair had been bleached blonde and now had pink berry streaks in it!

Aragorn took one more look and fainted into his breakfast…

**AN: Sorry, I have to go home, its update now, or risk forgetting later, sorry about the shortness more to come! Bye!**


	11. Aragorn's Masculinty2

_**Chapter 11. AU! And tons of it!**_

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the short last chapters. 32 reviews! I'm beating my friend in our contest! But that's not what is important in life. What's important is that my readers get their updates! So here it is, my bf gave me the BEST idea for a chapter, but it will be very, very AU (alternate universe for those of you who are new to the world.)**

"He fainted again!" Elladan pronounced watching Aragorn fall into his breakfast.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious, we couldn't have guessed that at all!" Arwen said sarcastically.

"Your sense of humor frightens me when it actually shows up!" Elrohir told his sister.

"Good!" Arwen replied smiling. _Poor Aragorn and Haldir,_ she thought,_ but they'll have to work out their problems on their own, I have bigger fish to fry; Rumil, Orophir your time has come!_ (AN: My spelling of Haldir's brothers; ok? Is it correct?)

"We'll dye Aragorn's hair, and bleach Haldir's tonight." Elrond announced deciding to make it a public affair, "If you wish to see the dying and bleaching commencing, you can buy tickets at my study from two-o'clock in the afternoon to 4-o'clock in the afternoon."

"Daddy!" Arwen scolded her father

"That means you too, Arwen!" Elrond replied fiercely.

"Daddy, how much are the tickets?" Arwen asked sweetly.

"I'll lend you the money." Elrond sighed.

2:40PM, Elrond's study.

"I have my ticket ready!" Arwen said to her brothers

"I can't believe Ada's making us pay so much for a lousy ticket!" Elladan fumed furiously

"What's more, I can't believe he paid for you, but not for us!" Elrohir complained.

"Oh, shut your trap!" Arwen said loudly.

"Arwen!" Elrond scolded.

"Sorry, daddy!" Arwen apologized as sweetly as can be.

"It's ok, Arwen, all is forgiven!" Elrond succumbed to his daughter's charm.

"You really have him under spell don't you?" Elladan accused

"Yep!" Arwen answered brightly.

**AN: I'm cut short again! I'm so sorry; I'll try to keep updating regularly, next time see if Haldir and Aragorn can work things out!**


	12. The time for back Dying

_**Arwen and Pranks**_

_**Chapter 12. The Dying of the Hair**_

**AN: Hey everybody! Sorry for the short chapters, you know I hate to do that to you, but I update at school, so I don't really have a choice. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, like Dark Lady (Yeah, I know there is something else but I can't get online right now, it's the friend of Dark Borg Drone, so yeah! And by the way her stories rock!) Now on with it! (Again, a bit of AU!)**

"Daddy, I'm bored!" Arwen announced, "Where's Haldir!"

"Arwen, be patient, Rumil and Orophir are bringing Haldir." Elrond replied.

"Ada," Elladan said coming in, "The elves you sold tickets to are getting restless, we need Haldir now!"

"My Lord!" Galadriel said entering the room dragging Elrohir and Celeborn behind her, "Elrond, this is an outrage! I demand that you dye Haldir's hair back to normal immediately!"

"We're taking care of it Grandma!" Arwen said

"Stay out of this you urchin!" Galadriel said, having not learned to like Arwen yet. Arwen began to fake sob into her father's shoulder.

"Daddy!" She cried, "The mean lady called me a mean name!"

"Lady Galadriel, please be patient, we are waiting for Haldir to show up." Elrond said.

"Uh, Ada, Haldir bought a ticket from you, he wants to see Aragorn get his hair dyed." Elrohir put in.

"What?" Elrond fumed, "How do I not remember that? Well, as long as he's here, let's dye Aragorn's hair so we can dye Haldir's."

"I'll announce it!" Elladan decided pushing Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrohir out into the main study with him. Elrond, Arwen, and Glorfindel followed.

"Hey all you cats and kittens this is Elladan Peredhil coming to you straight from Elrond's private study!" Elladan announced standing on a few books.

A couple of the girls he was dating wooted and whistled loudly while everyone else just clapped very confusedly,

"Thank you, thank you!" Elladan went on, "Now who out there is ready for a show!"

Haldir clapped and yelled so loud that the other elves around him had to cover their super sensitive ears,

"Wow, he's excited!" Elladan laughed, "Today you will see two, count 'em; two! Young men…uh, elves…people get their hair dyed back to its regular color! First the young Aragorn!"

Aragorn is wheeled into the room, he is asleep and an elevated old sink was resting under his head. Elrond carefully immersed all of Aragorn's hair into the dye and let it sit for 5 minutes while everyone waited on the edge of their seat for whatever would happen next. Elrond rinsed Aragorn's hair well and started to towel it dry. It looked good as new.

The audience clapped loudly as they waited for Haldir to step to the plate.

"And now the next person to get their hair dyed, Haldir of Lothlorian!" Elladan announced to the crowd as Elrond got a new basin of water and the bleach. Glorfindel and Elrohir dragged Haldir to the chair and pulled Aragorn out, leaving him to sleep on the floor.

"I demand you unhand me at once!" Haldir commanded squirming under the strong grip of the other Elven Lords.

"Haldir, way to get your hair dyed!" Galadriel yelled.

"Well, if it pleases your ladyship to say so!" Haldir replied loudly blushing with delight. The crowd began to laugh as Elrond dyed Haldir's hair at the comments between Haldir and Galadriel.

When Elrond was finished he handed Haldir a mirror. Haldir was delighted to have his old blonde hair back, really, really delighted.

"Hey everyone, look how perfect my hair is again!" He shouted. She shook Aragorn awake. Aragorn looked at him evilly, "Aragorn, look at your hair!" He handed him a mirror and Aragorn smiled with delight.

"My hair looks good again!" Aragorn exclaimed looking at Haldir, "And so does yours!"

"Our hair looks great!" They hugged and began walking down the hall arm in arm talking and laughing like they were old friends.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Arwen said smiling, "Now for Rumil and Orophir!" She laughed maniacally and went skipping down the hall after her newly nicknamed guy, Hairagorn.

**AN: Now that is what I call a good length for a chapter, what do you think? Too long, too short? Well what does it matter right now, review and tell me!**


	13. Stuff

_**Chapter 13. What now?**_

**AN: Hey all, thanks sooooo much for reviewing my fics. Remember what goes around comes around ! I'd especially like to thank EliasFan51991 and Dark Borg Drone for being my most faithful, not to mention inspiring, reviewers. Y'all rock! Ok, on with it!**

**(AU)**

Arwen sat contemplating the best way to mess around with Rumil and Orophir during the last week of the Lorien elves' stay. Then she got an ingenious idea and she went to gather her supplies for her devious plan.

(Arwen: Mwahaha!)

In another place+

"You're hair looks a lot better now, sorry I dyed it." Aragorn apologized.

"And I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have been flirting with Arwen like that, and I shouldn't have dyed your hair, and I shouldn't have called you a brute when you fainted on me…" Haldir began apologizing for all his wrong doings, and going on for about 5 minutes on everything else bad he had done in his life.

"Enough Haldir, you're going to make me hate you again if you don't shut up!" Aragorn instructed.

"Then all is forgiven?" Haldir asked

"All wrongs you have done against me are forgiven. Help me." Aragorn replied

"Do what?" Haldir inquired

"Cause Arwen unserious pain." Aragorn replied a smirk upon his face.

"Ok," Haldir agreed instantly.

"She played us." Aragorn added.

"She played me?" Haldir demanded suddenly very mad.

"Like a practically free banjo." Aragorn replied sadly, "Let's get to work!" He added helping Haldir to his feet.

Suddenly, Rumil streaked past them in the gardens. And Aragorn fainted, because Rumil literally streaked, he was running naked through the gardens.

"Arwen!" Haldir said to himself accusing the young elf.

Later+

Haldir was explaining the incident to Aragorn and keeping him awake by dunking him in a nearby stream.

"She has to be stopped!" Haldir proclaimed accidentally letting go of Aragorn at the end of his story. Aragorn fell into the stream and looked menacingly at Haldir.

"I agree." He said

"What should we do?" Haldir inquired, "You know her better than I."

Aragorn thought for a moment, "I have a plan!" He proclaimed.

**AN: Do you wanna know what Aragorn's secret plan is? Yeah, so do I. So stay tuned. Dani, see any puppet pals in this chappie? I thought so.**


	14. And Don't You Forget It!

_**Arwen and Pranks**_

_**Chapter 14. To Catch an Arwen**_

**_AN: Hey everybody! What up? I'm updating again because it makes you happy and it makes me happy, and that's always good, right? Right! On with it!_**

"This is going to be hard to pull off, Haldir!" Aragorn said.

"I know, Aragorn, we have to find out what Rumil was thinking, and how Arwen made him do it." Haldir replied.

"I'm dizzy," Aragorn announced

"Me too!" Haldir agreed looking over Aragorn's plan again.

"Hey boys!" Arwen said skipping up to Haldir and Aragorn. Haldir frantically scuttled to pick up Aragorn's crude drawing of a plan.

"Good morning Arwen." Aragorn replied nonchalantly.

"What'cha doing?" Arwen inquired.

"Uh….Nothing!" Haldir replied

"Really?" Arwen inquired inching closer to Haldir.

"Yup!" Haldir replied pushing her away.

Arwen looked suspicious for a moment but then she smiled and said, "OK!" And skipped away from them

"That was a close one!" Aragorn said

"You said it!" Haldir replied

"Yes I did!" Aragorn said with a newfound power, "And don't you forget it!" He added glaring at Haldir.

"Let's get started!" Haldir said

"Have you forgotten it!" Aragorn shouted jumping on Haldir

"You said it!" Haldir yelled in reply.

"Good!" Aragorn said, "And don't you forget it!"

"C'mon, we need to get some things…" Haldir said running into Elrond's house.

"Have you forgotten it!" Aragorn yelled after him as he ran behind him.

**AN: Its short, yeah, (and don't you forget it!) but I'm busy lately and an update is an update right? I thought you might enjoy this fluff before Haldir's and Aragorn's plan takes action! R&R**


	15. Surpise

_**Arwen and Pranks**_

_**Chapter 15!**_

**_AN: Hey everybody sure has been awhile, hasn't it. Again I'd like to thank my fans for the 32! Reviews I have received for this! You are all wonderful people especially those who deal with the short chapters. Now that school's out; I'll have some time to make LONGER CHAPTERS! On with it already!_**

"Arwen!" Aragorn called. Haldir looked at him confusedly.

"Yes, sweety?" Arwen asked bounding up to him.

"We want in!" Aragorn said

"Yes." Haldir agreed

"Oh, I knew you would, Hairagorn!" Arwen said skipping in a circle.

"Tell us the plan, we want to watch." Aragorn told her.

"I'm getting Rumil and Orophir with these pens, colorful ones, Gandalf gave them to me, he said they're called magic markers. And if you sniff them long enough, you get drugged and crazy, but only for a bit." Arwen laughed, "Be here in two hours, and you'll see." Then she skipped off.

"Aragorn, what fun will be in watching her drug my brothers." Haldir asked.

"There will be none. We'll bring Elrond." Aragorn decided with a grin.

"Aragorn, you're brilliant." Haldir laughed.

**1 hour later.**

"Lord Elrond, watch this." Aragorn said kneeling the elven lord in the bushes with a keen view of Arwen.

"That's Arwen!" Elrond exclaimed.

"She's the one who's been behind all this joke stuff." Haldir informed the elven lord. The three watched as Arwen practically shoved the colorful stick up Orophir's nose.

Elrond began to shake.

"My lord, I know its upsetting but you-" Haldir began then he and Aragorn realized that he was laughing.

"I got you, I got you." Elrond chanted, "I was so damn tired of you playing pranks on me, I recruited Arwen, turns out she's better than you all combined."

Aragorn and Haldir openly stared.

"This stinks." Aragorn announced

"Ditto." Haldir replied. They got up and told the twins and Legolas the news.

"This is an outrage!" yelled Elrohir

"We'll have to join forces with _them _to play any good pranks!" Elladan scowled.

"Let's do it then." Aragorn sighed...

THE END.

_**AN: Is it the end then? Is that for sure, do you ask? Well, review me if you want to see them all ban together and play pranks against the Lothlorien Elves, or the Mirkwood Elves. You'll have to review if you want a sequel or more chapters, that's for sure. Tell me what you think, did it surprise you?  
**_


End file.
